


Heading Upstream

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll reach into his past in order to secure his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading Upstream

Liz stood in front of the lab table as footsteps entered her silent domain. Half-expecting Alistair to have arrived early, she stopped jotting notes as a woman with blonde curls approached.

"Dr. Shaw? Professor River Song." The woman's eyes shifted to Liz's experiment first. "I apologize for the intrusion, but we have a mutual acquaintance, you and I."

Judging River's outfit, Liz lowered her clipboard. "Oh, really? And just what has the Doctor done now, Professor?"

"As I suspected, you're clever." River smiled first, then sighed. "But, I'm afraid it's really what he hasn't done yet. I need your help."


End file.
